Sonics Last Battle?
by hansongirl14
Summary: What happens when Sonics most evil enemy Metal Sonic comes back stronger than ever?
1. Chapter 1

1This story is be written by a request.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters in this story, they are all owned by Sega and Sonic Team. **

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining the birds were singing and Sonic laid out taking in his

surroundings. It had been a long couple of weeks with Eggman trying to take over the world and

almost destroying Central City, it was up to Sonic and his term to destroy Eggman once and for

all. Now it was time to relax and take some time for themselves. All of a sudden the warning

bell alerting Sonic to yet another evil threatening Central City went off.

"What could that be now?" Sonic asked himself while getting up off his lawn chair

As Sonic walked back into the lab that Tails had put his heart in soul into he was met by the

flying fox himself.

"Sonic come quick there is a disturbance and I can't figure out what it is." Tails exclaimed

"Tails, calm down let me take a look at the problem and see if I can figure it out." Sonic said

calmly.

Sonic walked into the lab to find Blaze and Silver already sitting around the big computer screen

trying to figure out the problem.

"What is the diagnoses Blaze?" Sonic asked

"I can't get a reading on the target. It is moving way to fast and it seems to have a force field around it keeping me from detecting if it is a life force or not." Blaze explained

"Keep trying Blaze, but for now Tails and Silver come with me." Sonic said

Silver got up from his chair next to Blaze and followed Sonic and Tails outside.

"What's up Sonic?" Silver asked

"We need to come up with a plan if this force is truly evil." Sonic explained

"What should we do Sonic?" Tails asked

"Go call Knuckles he needs to know about this." Sonic ordred

Tails went off to contact Knuckles while Sonic and Silver made there way inside to see how

Blaze was coming.

"How is it coming Blaze?" Silver asked

"I finally got a lock on the force and your not going to like who it is." Blaze replied

Sonic walked up to the computer to get a better look at the force that was threatening Central

City.

"No it can't be." Sonic exclaimed

"I am afraid so Sonic." Blaze told Sonic

"Well who is it?" Silver asked

"Eggmans most evil creature Metal Sonic." Sonic Replied

**Well what did you think of the first chapter? Please review, but no flames please. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

1**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it. And I hope it is easier to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Sega and Sonic Team own Sonic and everyone else in this story. **

"Who is Metal Sonic?" Silver asked

"He is a clone of me. Eggman wanted to get rid of me so bad he made a clone of me to destroy me once and for all. I fought Metal Sonic and won, but I guess Eggman rebuilt Metal Sonic to make him better than ever." Sonic addressed

Everyone sat in silence just looking at each other. Could this be the something that destroyed them once and for all? They weren't going to let that happen they had things left to do and nobody was going to stop them. Sonic had the most scared look on his face than any of his friends had seen on him. Just then Blaze spoke up

"Well what are we going to do about this Metal Sonic. I am not going to just sit around and let him destroy the city." Blaze delivered

"Me either I am not going to let this thing rule the city I am in with what ever plan you come up with Sonic." Silver said

"I need time to think up a plan to stop Metal Sonic and Eggman once and for all. For now call as many of our friends as possible that means Amy, Knuckles, Shadow all of them and tell them to get hear fast." Sonic commanded

Everyone went there own ways to contact all of the people who were needed to help with this plan. As everyone was calling and trying to get a hold of someone Sonic snuck outside to think. The last time he had fought Metal Sonic it was almost the end of him and with Eggman making him more powerful than ever would this be the end of Sonic once and for all?

_This will not be the end of me I will destroy Metal Sonic and Eggman once and for all. _Sonic thought. Sonic's thoughts were interrupted by Tails who was coming to give him an update on all of the friends coming to help.

"So far we have Knuckles, Amy, Shadow coming I haven't gotten a hold of any one else yet." Tails explained

"Good, when will they all be here?" Sonic asked

"Within hours all of them were closer than I thought." Tails replied

"Good because I have a plan." Sonic said

Just then Silver and Blaze came out hearing Sonic say he had a plan.

"Well what is the plan Sonic?" Silver asked

"I want to wait until everyone else is here before I tell any of you." Sonic replied

**Few hours later**

Everyone was sitting around a big table in the middle of the lab Sonic on one end of the table and Shadow on the other with Tails, Amy, Blaze, Silver and Knuckles sitting around them. Sonic looked at his friends all around him.

"Well what is the plan Sonic?" Knuckles asked

"Here it is, we plan a sneak attack we will pin point Metal Sonic's location specifically and we sneak up on him. We have the element of surprise on our side and also we out number him by a lot. While we fight Metal Sonic I will go find Eggman and destroy him once and for all. We will start this mission at dawn tomorrow morning if any of you do not approve of this plan please leave now." Sonic told his friends

Nobody got up from the table. Everyone nodded to the direction of Sonic giving them there confirmation. When Sonic dismissed everyone to there sleeping quarters he thought to himself,

_This is going to work Eggman and Metal Sonic will be gone for good. _Sonic thought as he walked to his sleeping quarters as well.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, but no flames please. Thanks Again! **


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Thanks to all who reviewed sorry it has taken me so long to review, but here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sega and Sonic Team own everything in this story.**

Sonic tossed and turned that night he couldn't sleep, he kept having dreams of the first time he fought Metal Sonic and Eggman, that time was tough and he almost didn't make it, but this time he was scared that this could be the end of him. Sonic had finally fallen asleep but only for what seemed like 10 minuets when Tails came in and started shaking him.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked groggy

"It's dawn Sonic time to attack." Tails replied

Sonic pulled the blanket up off of him and got out of bed and followed Tails to the lab where they were meeting everyone else. When they arrived they found Amy and Silver sitting at the table waiting for everyone else. Sonic and Tails walked over to the table and sat down next to Amy and Silver. Sonic placed his head in his hands.

"Wow sonic, you don't look so good." Silver said

"Are you sure you want to do this now Sonic?" Amy asked

"I am ready to do this no I need to do this now, once and for all." Sonic explained

As he said this more and more of Sonic's friends started trickling into the laboratory. When most of his friends were awake and alert Sonic explained his plan on more time, they were going to surprise attack Eggman and Metal Sonic and hopefully that will take both of them out once and for all. Sonic counted his friends once before they took off, but he came up short one. He looked around at all the people sitting around the table trying to figure out who was missing, then he figured it out, Knuckles was missing.

Sonic walked out of the lab to Knuckles sleeping quarters he was going to get Knuckles up and then they were going to start their mission. Sonic walked into Knuckles room to find him not there. Sonic looked under the bed in the closet and in the bathroom, but Knuckles was no wear to be found. Just then Knuckles walked into the room with an apple in his mouth.

"Where have you been?" Sonic asked

"I got hungry so I went to the kitchen to get a snack." Knuckles responded

"You were supposed to be in the lab 10 minuets ago." Sonic said

"I over slept I am sorry Sonic, it won't happen again." Knuckles said

"It's okay just get down to the lab I will stop by the kitchen and grab some food for the rest of us." Sonic responded

Knuckles and Sonic left the room and went there separate ways, Sonic towards the kitchen and Knuckles to the lab. When Sonic got back down to the lab he passed everyone a muffin and some juice so everyone could eat. After everyone was done with there muffins and juice they followed Sonic out the door. Sonic was half way across the grass when he saw a figure standing in front of him.

"Hello, do I know you, you look familiar." Sonic asked the figure

"You don't know me but I will tell you my name my name is Mephiles and I am your worst nightmare." Mephiles laughed

Sonic's eyes widened to the size of softballs, this wasn't happening he didn't have yet another evil to defeat.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please review, but please no flames. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
